A number of deficiencies and problems associated with OCR techniques are specific to medical terminology, for example, particularly related to medical terminology databases which are not reliably repeatable, contextual, and not syntactically consistent, such that database queries, conversions and transformations are intractable. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, exemplary solutions to many of these identified problems are alleviated by embodiments of the present invention, which are described in detail below.